


Dying Light

by Diffaded



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Gore, California, Character Arc, Character Death, Drinking, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Maybe - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Smoking, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, rivalmances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diffaded/pseuds/Diffaded
Summary: A modern AU setting in which a particular virus has infected everyone yet only people over the age of 18 are affected, something makes them immune. The virus then turns everyone else into zombies who hunt the remaining humans and consume them as it makes them feel better. The survivors must defend themselves and live in a new world where death can come at any moment and no one is ever truly safe.Inspired by "The Enemy" series by Charlie Higson.





	Dying Light

Hanzo watched the horizon carefully his eyes scanning the empty streets of the road below. He double checked every dark alley and watched the windows that provided a view into the dark houses. Satisfied by the lack of movement or noise in their surroundings he moved away from the window and sat down heavily on an old couch. He removed his backpack as he relished in the comfort the simple couch gave him, as relaxation was rare in this new world. Hanzo had set up a temporary camp inside the old break room of an office building. He had already checked the room for anything of use and was surprised to actually find some stuff which he had quickly packed up. The new world in which he presides in never left much for its remaining inhabitants, It had been left destroyed by the apocalypse which had beset it. 

Hanzo thought about his future, what would happen in this dangerous world. He could easily die at any moment, hell it wasn’t uncommon for people to die when every adult was hunting down the survivors left after the outbreak. At the thought of his current situation his head began to ache, he had been worrying far too much about factors he could barely control. He tried his best to clear his head and focus instead on getting some much needed rest. He had been awake for almost twenty four hours straight trying to find a safe place to hunker down for a bit. He traveled with his brother, the only person he knew who was still alive. Like the nomads of old times, they preferred to stay on the move for they believed that staying in one place for extended amounts of time would increase the danger as the beasts would become attracted by their constant presence in the same place. 

Hanzo layed down on the couch and closed his eyes. Crossing his arms over his chest and lying still. The warm temperature and relative silence quickly lulled him to sleep. Yet even in sleep Hanzo couldn’t escape the horror of the new world. He awoke suddenly feeling a change in his environment as he glanced around. The world seemed much brighter and more saturated in color. A light breeze carried cherry blossoms through the wind as he found himself sitting in the middle of a small courtyard back at his home in Japan. It was very bright as the sunlight glowed and the glare blinded him. He squinted through the harsh rays and stood up to get inside. But before he could even take two steps he heard a faint sound. It was so quiet that at first he believed he imagined it as he paused to listen more clearly. He then realized that it was too quiet. All he could hear was the rustling of the cherry trees in the breeze but other than that there was nothing. No car engines or the horns that accompanied them, no sounds of planes passing over head. There was nothing of the civilized world he was accustomed to. 

As he focused on his hearing he heard the noise again. It was muffled crying. He turned to face the direction in which he heard the crying. As he squinted through the ethereal light he took notice of a dark figure hunched over on their knees on the ground. Hanzo was able to see that the figure was shaking slightly. He moved closer to the figure curiosity, cold fear spreading through him like a plague. As he did so he was able to make out details of the figure, long dark hair and a slim body. He realized it was his mother crying over a dead body. He focused his eyes on the dead body to realize it was his own brother. His own brother’s face, splattered with blood as he trailed his eyes down his brothers body he saw his midsection was bloody as well as he quickly averted his eyes back to his brothers face who met his eyes. His brother was not dead after all. Not yet.  
As they locked eyes, he reached towards Hanzo with a bloody hand. The red staining his skin as Hanzo suddenly realized the crying had stopped and he froze as he saw the woman turn around to face him. 

Hanzo’s face twisted in horror as he saw his mother’s face. Her skin was decaying and grotesque, eyes wide and pupils dilated as her expression was feral. There was blood around her mouth and she stood up. He backed away terror increasing as she took a step towards him. He found himself paralyzed, unable to tear his eyes away. Unable to run or to help his brother as the creature that was once his mother charged at him,tackling him to the ground furiously trying to bite him. He put his hands up in an attempt to defend himself, but the creature was ravenous as it sunk its teeth into his arm. He screamed as he watched blood seep out from the wound before it went for his neck. 

Hanzo awoke with a start panting hard and heart racing as he sat up. He was sweating profusely as he quickly check his arm, he was relieved to find a lack of injuries as he relaxed and stood up. Uncomfortable from his own sweat and heat on the couch. He took a moment to regain his breath and control his panting from the previous nightmare. He watched the dark shadows that stretched across the room warily. As if they might jump out and attack him just as that thing had done so in his dream. Hanzo stood up and approached the window feeling a sudden need for some fresh air and light as the darkness of the room seemed to smother him. 

He had just reached the window sill when he heard a voice behind him. “Another nightmare?”

Hanzo jumped a little at the sudden voice knowing it was his brother yet not fully accustomed to his stealth. Hanzo sighed and without even turning to face his brother replied. “Yes..” He paused as he continued staring out of the window. “It was different though, more sinister and foreboding.”

Hanzo did not think about telling his brother about who had actually been in his dream and what had happened for both of their sakes. He knew that if his brother found out what happened in his dream he would be very concerned and careful over the next few days. This would bring nothing but stress, stress they didn’t need and instead took a toll on their bodies. 

Despite Hanzo’s silence that did not stop Genji from asking. “Are you certain you would not like to share it with me? I could help you through this, we are supposed to to be there for each other. The more you bottle up these emotions and refuse to face your fears, the more they will haunt you.”

He spoke with such truth that it only solidified Hanzo’s decision to keep his dream to himself as he turned to face his brother. “I said no Genji, we must not dwell on what isn’t real.”

Genji watched Hanzo with a piercing gaze that only his amber eyes could deliver, he was not convinced with Hanzo’s excuse but by now he knew it was hopeless to prod him further as his brother was like an oyster. Revealing something beautiful when he opened himself up to others yet returning to a drab hard shell when threatened. Instead tossing him a small packet of crackers which he had found while scavenging. Returning his focus back to his knife which he twirled around in his fingers. 

Hanzo returned to the couch and was about to sit when a loud boom echoed through the air and the building rumbled violently sending Hanzo to his knees. Genji’s head snapped up from the knife in his hands as his eyes met Hanzo’s. Despite either of them not saying a word they knew exactly what the other was thinking and leapt to action. Genji sheathed the knife and sprung to his feet tossing Hanzo a flashlight and sprinting towards the door to the little room.

Hanzo caught the light and slung his backpack onto his shoulder following Genji through the door. The two had been in enough sticky situations to know that leaving the area is most important and anything else can wait for later. The two went straight for the stairs and were about to reach it when a jet of fire erupted from the ground in front of the door causing both to stumble backwards as Hanzo once again lost his footing. Genji reacted quicker grabbing his brother by the armpits and yanking him to his feet as they ran in the opposite direction. 

“Get to the fire escape!” Yelled Genji as they ran for the windows.

They were about halfway to the fire escape when Genji yelped in surprise as a rotten hand grabbed ahold of his ankle from an air vent. Hanzo hadn’t noticed and continued running as Genji turned around to find out what had grabbed him. As he did so his eye met the hideous face of a monster, its features even more grotesque in the angry light of the raging fire. Genji whipped out his knife in an instant and plunged it into the creature’s arm. It let out a screeching groan as it let go of his ankle and Genji jumped up and began sprinting for the windows but was suddenly struck on his head as he landed on the floor again. This time groaning and holding his head as half of his body was pinned under a ceiling panel which had fallen on Genji.

Hanzo reached the windows only to find that Genji was not by his side. Hanzo froze and panicked looking around for his brother only him fifty feet away pinned under some debris. He was calling Hanzo’s name a hand reaching out towards him a silent plead in his eyes. Hanzo took a deep breath before beginning to run back to his brother. The building seemed to be rumbling all around him as each step he took was made with diminishing confidence. He was within ten feet of his brother before he froze. His face went pale and his throat dry as he saw a creature. It was moving towards him and his brother only for Hanzo to realize it wasn’t alone as several just as hungry and hideous creatures behind it. 

Hanzo’s feet felt cemented to the floor as he couldn’t move. He was struck with fear as the creatures encroached on them. Hanzo then remembered his dream, the feeling and sight of one of them up close and ready to eat him alive. Hanzo regained his movement yet he wasn’t moving forwards. To his brother’s horror Hanzo was shaking his head slowly as he backed away from him. Hanzo turned and sprinted back to the window turning back around before jumping out. He saw his brother getting surrounded by the blood thirsty killers as the building let out a thundering groan and a support column collapsed right next to Genji and the ground below him gave way. He watched in horror as the ground disappeared in large chunks until his brother disappeared with it, leaving nothing but a gaping hole in the middle of the level. 

Hanzo exited through the window stumbling to his knees as he made contact with the fire escape forcing himself to get up and continue on. He ran down the stairs as tears left his eyes. The look on Genji’s eyes plaquing his mind and the emotions which they carried. That of betrayal, sorrow, anger, helplessness, desperation, pain, and sadness.

Hanzo reached the bottom of the fire escape and ran. He ran far away from the burning building and his brothers eyes.

~~~

 

Jack liked to think he was a leader, he had always been one to push for ideas and had a dominant demeanor. Yet it was moments like these, when people refused to follow his orders because they wanted to “relax” and were “stressed out”. Jack thought it was best to push through those negative emotions to beat them and always pushed his group to do better. At first they had been eager to do so as he told them their training would make them stronger. Despite this, they were weak in his eyes, they began to slack off forgetting rules and routines and disregarding his commands. All he wanted was to help them through this to make them survivors. 

Jack sighed as he placed a hand over his forehead, a headache forming from the stress of their situation. They were running low on supplies and even still his group took a day off to relax. Jack focused on his breath as it condensated in front of him in the cold morning air. He shivered as the thoughts of his group left his mind and instead focused on the chill which made his muscles ache. Oh how he wished he had brought up an extra coat. 

As if on cue a voice came from behind him. “I brought you a coat Jack, it is a very chilly day.”

Jack sighed again although this time in comfort as that voice was like the silk to his ears with its soft tone and cute accent. He turned around to face the person already knowing who it was.

“Thank you Angela, you’re a lifesaver.” he said as he took the coat smiling at her. 

“No problem Jack.” She returned the smile and turned to leave.

“Wait, Angela..” He continued before she left. “Do you want to talk for a bit?”

Angela still smiling gave him a sweet look. “I would much prefer to chat inside in the warm.That and you should come enjoy some time with everyone, you always overwork yourself and need to take rest.”

She took a moment to wait for his answer as her beautiful blue eyes made contact with his faded greyish-blue eyes. Jack longed for her touch at that moment to feel her soft hands and the warmth of her embrace but he refused to join the others. He considered them weak and would rather set himself apart from them. Since she didn’t receive a reply from him Angela turned and proceeded to head back inside.

A sharp pain formed in his chest as watched her go, he sighed again as he turned his attention back to the streets around them hugging the coat closer and breathing in the scent which Angela left on the coat. It smelled of vanilla and lavender it warmed his heart and created a picture in his mind which contrasted to this bleak world like night and day.

Angela let out a sigh of relief as she entered the building enjoying the heat which was kept insulated in the building during the cold fall months. She wasn’t disappointed Jack hadn’t come in, he was stubborn and often disregarded the thoughts of others for his thoughts of “greater good”. He liked to classify himself as the leader of their small group. She could definitely see why as he was bold and tactical. And yet despite those characteristics of a leader he seemed to have no human emotions or at most, very little. All these thoughts did not come from an attraction to him, sure he was handsome but she cared for more than looks when it came to partners. She had long ago confirmed she felt nothing towards him yet she had noticed that he was definitely attracted to her as evident from his lingering gaze and attempts at conversation. 

Angela broke out of her wandering thoughts as she rejoined the others.

As soon as Angela entered the room before a female voice spoke up above the others. “Let me guess, control freak didn’t want to come down and waste any of his precious time?” 

Angela looked over at Brigitte, he was young but big for her size, before the incident she was an aspiring football player and thus worked out quite a bit. Her dark brown eyes gave her an extra intimidation fighter along with her fighting prowess which made her a valuable part to anyone’s team. 

Angela glanced over at her meeting her dark eyes. “He didn’t actually respond to my question although I believe he won’t be coming down anytime soon.”

Another voice responded to Angela’s statement. “He should really take some time to relax, would probably restore some of his humanity.”

Angela turned her attention to Lena, a short svelte girl with short spiked hair. She was usually a sweet girl that is until Jack burned her out with his constant nagging and want for control. She was a gymnastics enthusiast and could often be found practicing in her spare time. In fact it was in one of these moments when Lena and Angela really got to know each other as she was doing the splits during their conversation. Angela remembered being quite confused when she had walked into the room. 

“Lena, you really shouldn’t say that, everyone has humanity inside of them, it is simply more difficult for someone like him to express those emotions.” Angela rebutted. 

“Well he definitely has trouble conveying a certain emotion” Lena shot back with a certain tease in her voice. She was the only other one to take notice of Jack’s attraction to Angela.

Angela remained cool-headed as she responded to Lena’s attempt at embarrassment. “Lena lets not forget who was all love struck at first sight when they met a certain someone.”

Lena had immediately been attracted to Jack upon their first encounter unlike Angela. Her response was successful as Lena blushed and instead focused her attention back to the book in-hand only able to muster a weak “shut up”.

Before anyone could say anything else another voice spoke up. “Come on you too, let’s keep the peace and remember the real enemy is outside and hungry for our blood.”

It was Satya who had spoken without even glancing up from her book. She was a petite girl of Indian origin, who was actually the only one out of the four girls that did not play sports. Angela herself being an avid volleyball player, she instead loved architecture and engineering. Llike Angela had been an A plus student except with different interests. Satya also loved peace and organization as was evident by her immaculate side of the room she shared with Brigitte who was much less than organized. 

Angela glanced over at Satya who still hadn’t looked up from her book. “Oh come on Satya we were just having a friendly conversation.”

“Yeah friendly.” Said Lena sarcastically meeting Angela’s eyes before giggling, if there was anything that came close to Lena’s enjoyment of gymnastics, it was teasing others. 

Satya didn’t respond, more than used to Lena’s antics by now. And a comfortable silence fell over the small group until Brigitte broke it. “You know, it’d be nice to have someone new show up. Not that you gals aren’t good enough. What I meant to say is another boy, all we are stuck with is Jack.”

Angela signed in agreement. “I think any new faces would be great, we could always use more people.”

Brigitte smiled at Angela’s words. “Of course you do everyone falls in love with you instantly I mean you’re absolutely gorgeous.” Brigitte emphased the word gorgeous. 

“Oh yeah not to mention those curves.” Lena pipes up suddenly rejuvenated by Brigitte’s words eager to get Angela to blush.

This time it works as Angela’s face turns as red as a ripe tomato even then she still strikes back at Lena. “You know Lena, I bet if any boys appeared at our doorstep they’d immediately be captivated by your personality, it’s so infectious.”

Although she doesn’t show it, Lena is actually quite unhappy with Angela’s words. For she did not fancy boys as the other three did, instead she was more interested in girls. As much as she wanted to tell them, she was too nervous of their reactions especially considering how much they ended up talking about boys. And so Lena was left to continue her internal battle of choosing whether or not reveal her secret.

Despite Lena’s internal thoughts, she still kept her head in the game. “You know Brigitte, I bet boys will be lining up for you, I mean, who DOESN’T want a strong girl by their side?”.

Brigitte seemed pretty pleased with herself after that sentence until Staya spoke up again. “Boys boys boys, will you ever talk about anything else?”.

Lena, undeterred by Satya’s comment turned her attention to the other girl. “You’re just jealous Jack doesn’t like you”.

And for once Satya looked up from her book a rose hue taking its place on her cheeks, she looked appalled but it wasn’t long until the four of them were consumed with giggles as they continued their playful teasing.

~~~

McCree wasn’t one to ask for much, but by the gods was he getting frustrated, this was the 10th house in a row that had yielded no supplies and frankly, he was getting too annoyed to perform a thorough search. With a heavy sigh and a new headache, he settled heavily on an old armchair and took off his hat and setting it on an old coffee table as he brought out an old cigarillo. He hadn’t been a smoker before the incident but without any restrictions and a whole bunch of “available product” as he called it, he decided someone would have to use it. McCree wasn’t the brightest of people but he was smart enough to think about the consequences of picking up such a habit until the fact that he could die at any moment factored into his head and he thought to hell with playing it safe. He might as well live to the fullest.

Even then, every time he took a puff of the tobacco he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of remorse course through his body, as if he wished he could stop, as if he wished everything could go back to normal. Sure McCree didn’t have much in the old world, his father died before he was even born and without any siblings or relatives other than his mother, he was left in a surprisingly unfair and unforgiving world. Despite that, McCree loved his mother with all his heart as did she and simply the thought of her dying one day made his heart ache and planted seeds of regret in his head. 

McCree looked down at the cigarillo in his hand, his mother would be disappointed in him if she could see him. And without a second thought he dropped it onto the ground and stomped on it. It didn’t matter that she wasn’t here to see him what was most important to him was family and he wouldn’t bring shame to them by taking the easy way out and simply not caring about his life.

He leaned forward to rest his head in his palms and he paused when he noticed drops fall onto the hardwood floor beneath him. He hadn’t realized he had been crying he wiped his cheek with the back of his hand staring at the clear liquid that left clean streaks across his hand. McCree didn’t mind crying when he was alone, he had done so countless times reminiscing in his bed back in the old world and he would have continued sifting through old memories if not for sound of something clattering beneath him. McCree almost jumped from fright, he quickly dried his eyes and threw his hat on cursing under his breath. He hadn’t expected anyone to come scavenging around here and he hoped it wasn’t any of those bandits. And even if it was he still had his pistol although that was really more of a last resort if the situation escalated. It was loud and an absolute pain in the ass to reload. Yeah sure it looked badass and packed one hell of a punch but it was a great way to attract biters. 

He forced himself to focus as his mind tended to wander at times like these and he started made his way towards the stairs. He made his way down as quietly as possible but that proved to be futile as his boots made a heavy clunk on each step and the old wood groaned under his weight. Each sounds made him cringe inwardly as he finally made it to the bottom and only then did he realize just how deathly quiet it was. Whatever had made the sound it was definitely not a bandit, it wasn’t like them do anything very quietly. It seemed counterintuitive to survival but he knew they weren’t afraid of anything, he knew they weren’t afraid to kill anything either. 

McCree almost left after finding out the basement was unfinished with building supplies scattered across the floor. The sight would’ve set him at ease if it were not for the current state of the world, in the dim light filtering through the door at the top of steps he had taken the scene before took on a much more eerie meaning. Of world that was gone, never to return, one where development and growth was growing at an astonishing rate now at a dead stand still left to decay and rust with no company other than darkness and dust. 

He pulled out his lighter letting the small flame light up the area around him, a small aura of warm light around him and that’s when he spotted it. He saw an eye looking at him through the empty hole of a door where a doorknob would have been. Maintaining one hand of the butt of his gun and the other extended in front of him with the lighter he slowly approached the door still wary of any traps set up by other survivors. By now the eye was not staring back at him but he had clearly seen one, there was no way he could have imagined that unless that’s a consequence of tobacco. He may be a gullible person but McCree was fairly certain smoking didn’t cause hallucinations, well smoking tobacco at least. 

Once he reached the door he realized it opened outward and the only way to do so was to put his hand into the doorknob hole and there was no way in hell he was going to do that. He would pretty much be asking to lose a few fingers by doing that, so he instead he took out a small pocket knife he carried and pry the door open slowly. The door wasn’t even halfway open when it flew open and someone lunged at him taking McCree by surprise. He grunted as he landed on his back the attacker still on top of him and punching him. He shoved them off and went to draw his pistol on the person only to find the gun was not on his belt anymore. In a fit of panic he searched the room quickly and spotted it about ten feet away. He lunged for it and would have been fine had his attacker not also seen the gun and lunged at him bringing them both onto the cold concrete floor with a loud thud. 

McCree received a wallop to his head and in return threw a blind punch and struck home as the person stopped allowing McCree to shove them off again as he rushed for the gun. He was just picking it up when he heard footsteps behind him and so McCree whipped around and pointed the gun right at the head of a dark haired and dark eyed girl. 

“What?” He asked breathless and confused.

This only seemed to confuse her as she didn’t know what he meant. McCree didn’t lower the gun but studied the person in front of him. She seemed to be around his age quite tall and tanned, she had her hands above her head with wide eyes and a surprised expression. He glanced behind her and saw a small room with something shiny reflecting back into the bigger room. Keeping an eye on the girl he moved towards what he assumed to be a storage closet. Using the lighter to illuminate the room he glanced inside finding supplies and something that made his heart throb. He found a framed picture of a woman that looked surprisingly like the girl that had attacked him along with a man. There were so many ill mannered kids in this new world that would easily stab him in the back without a second thought that he forgot there were others like him. People who had lost everything they cared about and would like nothing more than for things to go back to the way they were. With a sigh he holstered his gun and leaned against the doorway. 

“Guess I should have knocked.” He tried to make the situation a little more lighthearted now that the bombshell had dropped. 

The girl remained stolid and didn’t even say a word, McCree grimaced inwardly before speaking again. “I’m sorry for what happened to your family, I understand what it’s like to lose everything.” 

McCree let the emotion show in his eyes as he spoke those words, the girl didn’t say anything but her expression softened as she looked at the ground and nodded slowly.

Feeling a little better about the whole situation McCree went on. “But hey, our parents wouldn’t want us to just mope about and wait for death, they would want us to survive and stay strong to live the life they gave us even if it’s not the way they would’ve liked.” 

She looked up at him her eyes seemed to acknowledge what he said as he held his hand towards her. “Name’s McCree.”

She had flinched from his hand at first before taking it into her own and speaking for the first time in their brief encounter. “I’m Fareeha.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have not yet decided on the end game ships or the complete list of characters, if you have any requests feel free to let me know. I will explain more about the virus and the rules about it in later chapters. I tried my best to maintain age difference based on the actual ages of the characters except there is such a wide range I was unable to make it totally accurate, I could add a list of the ages if you would like. The 10 chapter limit is only the number of chapters I have planned it may be more than that in the end. This AU takes place in modern California and will be shifting locations over time. I also apologize for the death or destruction of preferred characters or ships, although I have only tagged and game ships. Please feel free to rate and review I love going over feedback, thank you and enjoy.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Muffy, Grand-Bruh, and Leggmyegg.


End file.
